Mariage
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Un mariage qui tourne mal, ou pas.


Pairing : Levi x Eren

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama

Note de l'auteur : J'ai toujours eu envie de voir Eren en robe de mariée XD

* * *

Toutes les troupes étaient au garde à vous dans le champ désertique. Pas un ne bougeaient et tous avaient un étrange sourire aux lèvres, un peu comme si on retenait le plus grand fou rire de l'univers. Levi était tout devant, avec un costume noir qui allait parfaitement avec son aura plus que meurtrière en cet instant. Petra était a ces cotés, avec un bouquet de fleure et dans son équipement tridimensionnel normal. Mikasa se trouvait en face d'elle, toujours imperturbable mais avait pourtant une aura aussi puissante que Levi, elle les aurait bien tous tué sur le champ mais ne le pouvait pas. A part le costume élégant du caporal, personne n'était différent de d'habitude. Soudain, le rang s'écarta en son milieu, tous firent un quart de tour pour être vers cette rangée et firent leur salut militaire, une main sur le cœur, l'autre dans le dos. C'est alors qu'apparu Erwin, en tenu normal. Ce qui était moins normal, c'était Eren. Ce dernier tenait le bras de son supérieur, dans une robe blanche, les joues rouges et avec une difficulté évidente a marcher. L'assemblé du se retenir de rire, sous peine de se faire tuer par le caporal. Ainsi les deux avançait vers le petit groupe devant, Eren était mort de honte et baissait la tête pour ne pas regarder devant lui. Une fois arriver, les soldats se remirent dans leurs positions initiales avec en plus le salut militaire toujours présent. Du coté du petit groupe, Erwin avait lâché Eren a coté de Mikasa. Et le brun faisait maintenant face à Levi. Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder son supérieur et sentait a quel point, si il faisait une gaffe, il allait mourir. Mikasa se pencha sur son ami et lui murmura

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce sera vite fini

Eren paru quelque peu rassuré et la cérémonie commença. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas vu, il s'agit d'un mariage. Erwin présida cette union, chantant la tirade habituelle. Ce n'est qu'à la fin, lors du "voulez vous prendre Eren ici présent comme époux, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ?" Levi grimaça et murmura

- Je suis vraiment obliger de le dire ?  
- Oui

Erwin dû cacher le sourire malsain qu'il aurait normalement eu a cette phrase, sinon, supérieur ou pas, Levi l'aurait tué. D'ailleurs ce dernier émit un soupir et dit, fort comme pour se dire à lui-même que c'était une mauvaise passe et que ça allait bientôt se terminer.

- Oui je le veux.

Eren n'en pouvait plus, il étouffait dans cette robe à corset trop serré. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. En réalité il n'apportait plus du tout d'attention à tout ceci mais ayant entendu son caporal prendre la parole, il se doutait de l'endroit ou il était. Ainsi il n'attendit même pas qu'Erwin fini.

- Oui je le veux !  
- Bien... vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Levi se retournèrent vers le blond, aura noir sorti et à faire peur au plus téméraire. Eren lui s'en fichait, qu'il puise enlevé la robe, voila le plus important pour lui. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie d'embrasser son supérieur. C'est alors que le blond murmura.

- C'est la tradition

Levi plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir et l'humain-titan n'en supporta pas d'avantage. Il prit le voile qu'il avait dans les cheveux et le jeta par terre. Levi qui ne se décidait pas le rendait encore plus à fleure de peau.

- Trop c'est trop ! Je ne vais pas embrasser ce type juste pour un entrainement à un peut-être futur mariage dans les forces spécial ! Et puis pourquoi moi ? Vous auriez pu prendre Petra ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle aime le caporal !

Silence général, la concerné ne savait plus ou ce mettre et était toute rouge. C'était peut-être une fausse cérémonie en prévision d'un mariage entre deux personnes quelconque mais il est vrai que la blonde aurait bien aimé être à la place du grand brun. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est Eren qui avait été choisi pour faire l'épouse, Levi étant choisi d'office comme marié sous prétexte "qu'on ne le verra jamais en vrai, alors même si c'est pour faire semblant, tout le monde veut voir ça". Et lorsqu'Eren avait été choisi, fou rire général. Même Mikasa qui connaissait les sentiments de son ami envers le caporal avait eu un petit rire alors que le brun ne savait pas s'il devait faire semblant de s'en ficher, être gêner, sauter de joie ou autre chose. Ce fut finalement la solution deux qui ce passa. Mais en cet instant de mariage, il ne voulait pas donner son premier baiser de la sorte, même à l'homme qu'il aime.

- Ce type ?

Levi venait de redit seulement la partie de la phrase qu'il n'avait pas aimé, le reste il s'en fichait. Mais la veine qui palpitait sur sa tempe n'arrangeait rien au funeste sort qui attendait Eren. Celui-ci se prit d'ailleurs un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et en cracha même du sang en s'écroulant à terre. Levi le prit alors et le mit sur son épaule en sac à patate.

- Ca vous va comme marque d'affection ?  
- Oui oui.

Erwin soupira, il en avait peut-être demandé un peu trop aux deux mais tout de même, il aurait vraiment été en mode fan girl s'il avait pu voir ça. La cérémonie se termina par le départ du caporal et d'Eren, puis d'un fou rire général déjà mal contenu a l'avance. Par contre, personne ne su quel lune de miel ont passé les deux faux mariés.


End file.
